Njada Stonearm
|Base ID = }} Njada Stonearm is a Nord and a member of the Companions. She can be found within the Companions' headquarters, Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun. She is an Expert-level trainer in Block. Upon completion of the Companions' main questline, Njada can be recruited as a follower and becomes a potential marriage candidate. She can be recruited into the Blades if the Dragonborn talks to Delphine while having her as a follower, or as a steward if the DLC has been installed. Personality Njada has an unpleasant attitude and uncaring disposition. She has few friends, which is what she prefers.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Prima Official Game Guide She is initially offensive towards the Dragonborn, refuses to help, and will continue to make insulting comments. She will, however, become slightly more friendly towards the Dragonborn, sometimes calling them a "friend" once the Glory of the Dead quest has been completed. After the Companions' questline is completed, Njada may still make comments that indicate her displeasure at the Dragonborn's promotion, like saying "What guidance could you possibly offer me?" in a rude manner. Interactions Take Up Arms When the Dragonborn first enters Jorrvaskr, Njada will be in a brawl with Athis, which Njada wins. Glory of the Dead After completing Glory of the Dead, Njada can be recruited as a follower. Once the Dragonborn is a member of the Companions, she will offer Expert-level training in Block, up to level 75. The Dragonborn can marry Njada. This is only possible after completing Glory of the Dead and if in possession of an Amulet of Mara. With the addition of , Njada becomes a possible steward. Skills Njada has many skills similar to that of a thief. Skill proficiencies from highest to lowest: *Block *One-Handed *Speech *Pickpocket *Sneak *Smithing Dialogue "Yes?" :Why did you join the Companions? "So I wouldn't have to answer stupid questions from idiots." :Who are the Companions? "Are you looking to join? I wouldn't get your hopes up. The short answer is: we fight. The long answer is... eh, forget it. You're not worth my time." :Who's in charge around here? "You don't just waddle in here and get to speak to the boss. Who do you think you are? If you want to embarrass yourself, I won't stop you. Kodlak is the Harbinger. He's the closest thing you'll find to a leader around here." ;The Companions "I'm still trying to figure out why Skjor let you in in the first place." :What does it mean to be a Companion? "Just because you've been accepted here so quickly, don't think I'm going to help you rise any faster. Fight well, don't be a lout, and you'll be fine. You don't need my help." Conversations ;Aela the Huntress Njada: "I've heard some rumors... about you and Skjor." Aela: "And if you want to keep having ears, you'll pretend you didn't." Njada: "Is it not allowed?" Aela: "It's not exactly forbidden, but even so... it's not true. So that's that." Aela: "How do you manage to hold your ground like that?" Njada: "You have to remember, it's not about strength. It's about leverage." Aela: "But strength doesn't hurt." Njada: "Well, no. I'm just saying there's more to defense than muscle." ;Skjor Skjor: "Heard you had a bit of trouble near Solitude last week." Njada: "Just those same ruffians I was bringing in for the Shatter-Shields. So much wasted breath in that crew." Skjor: "I'm imagining you just standing your ground and letting them tire themselves out." Njada: "I'm telling you, it works. Let them ring their own ears on my shield, then scoop them up off the ground." Skjor: "We all have different means to glory, Stonearm. Well done." Skjor: "I've got a bad grip on my shield, could you take a look at it?" Njada: "I'm a warrior, not a blacksmith." Skjor: "Can't you just tell me if the grip is bad?" Njada: "If Eorlund made it, it's more likely you're gripping it wrong. Find me tomorrow and we can go over it." Quotes *''"I'm still trying to figure out why Skjor let you in in the first place."'' *''"If the Circle vouches for you, I'm sworn to respect their judgment. But that doesn't mean I like it."'' *''"Oh, it's you."'' *''"Now, if you'll excuse me."'' *''"No one can defeat me."'' - when Courage is cast on her *''"What guidance could YOU offer me?"'' - after becoming Harbinger *''"You and I, we're the only people in Skyrim worth loving. That's what I think."'' - after she is married. *''"Leaving? Take the world by storm, dearest."'' - passing comment after married Trivia *When first entering Jorrvaskr, Njada will get into a fistfight with Athis. If listening closely over the din of the battle, Skjor will be heard commenting, "Are these two at it again?," indicating that Njada has gotten into brawls with Athis in the past. Bugs Appearances * be:Ньяда Каменная Рука de:Njada Steinarm es:Njada Brazo de Piedra fr:Njada Bras-de-Pierre nl:Njada Steenarm pl:Njada Kamiennoręka ru:Ньяда Каменная Рука uk:Н'яда Кам'яна рука Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Companions Members